<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>committing crimes with anime boys ~ a book for kinnies and simps by glitching_taurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204394">committing crimes with anime boys ~ a book for kinnies and simps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitching_taurus/pseuds/glitching_taurus'>glitching_taurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crimes &amp; Criminals, IT'S PLATONIC, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, committing crimes, it's not a romantic reader x character insert;, kazuichi is my kin and i had to make him the first chapter oKKKK, setting them on fire, stealing cars, with a lot of crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitching_taurus/pseuds/glitching_taurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i've been wanting to do some ~ very ~ bad things recently so this is that outcome. a bit different than the kpop fics i've been writing, but still. there isn't a set ship for every chapter, so do consider this a x reader, but platonically. </p><p>i'm kinda shocked at the amount of gender neutral POVs there are, so there will be a gender neutral reader because i'm nonbinary and ~ validation ~. if that makes you angry, then leave. </p><p>with that... </p><p>let's go. </p><p>!! will switch between lower and uppercase letters between chapters !!</p><p>!! send me requests !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>committing crimes with anime boys ~ a book for kinnies and simps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Kazu, let's go!" </p><p>Y/N ran to the unsuspecting car in the high school parking lot, laughing with budding excitement. They clung to a black duffel bag, the contents inside clanking together from swaying side to side.  The figure dressed in jeans and a black hoodie was running towards the faculty section, to a specific car. </p><p>"I'm coming, dammit!" Kazuichi's voice rang out through the empty lot, cars dotted throughout the area. Y/N stomped their feet against the cracked asphalt, running faster with every heaving breath. "Bro, you're getting so slow. Soon enough you'll look like Teruteru." </p><p>The pink haired male gasped, and they heard him run towards them at an even quicker pace. "You take that back!" Y/N only laughed, breathless from sprinting against the lot. They reached the car, and sighed. "Not unless you get your ass here in 3.5 seconds." Not waiting for anything else, they stuffed their hands into their pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. </p><p>"Ew, Byakuya has gold trim on his keys? And he's in the teacher parking lot? Just how rich and entitled is he?" Kazuichi panted. Y/n unlocked the car and pulled a black beanie from their sweater pocket. "His ego is bigger than him, that's for sure," Y/N laughed as they finished throwing the beanie on. They covered their hair and opened the car dramatically. "We've got a crime to commit." </p><p>"Take Peko's car when you go," Y/N said as they threw a set of worn silver keys. Kazuichi caught them and nodded. "You have the matches and baseball bats, I presume?" Y/N nodded. "Of course. I brought the lit playlist too." </p><p>"Let's get this show on the road then. Race you?" </p><p>"You wish, shitty hair." </p><p>A few minutes later, a loud revving could be heard and screeching asphalt rang throughout the lot. Y/N hooked their phone up to the speaker that brought, and scrolled through a few playlists before gasping. "This is perfect!" </p><p>When they drove a few miles out of town, the grey sky above them with rumbling clouds. "Let's get to it, pinky," Y/N yelled as they drove to the middle of the field. Kazuichi left the sliver Toyota Corolla, owned by the monotone looking Peko Pekoyama, about 20 feet away from where the other car was. Y/N and Kazuichi encircled the car, and the pink haired male set the speaker still blasting music on the hood of the silver car. He pulled his hair back, styling it into a horrible ponytail that poked out from under his cap and ran over. </p><p>"Hayloft? Really?" He asked sarcastically. "It's a good song, better than whatever you listen to. I bet you had Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood playing for days when you first listened to it." As they both teased each other as they flicked off the caps of gasoline. They took turns, Kazuichi dumping fluid onto the seats and Y/N spilled it all over the hood, then managed to set a very expensive car to the most dangerous setting ever: flammable. </p><p>Y/N pulled the baseball bats out of the duffel bag and rolled their sleeves up before slamming it into the window of the passenger seat. They laughed, almost maniacally, and Kazuichi did it as well. They switched between hitting the hood, crushing the windows through, and landing dents onto the matte red car. Well, used to be red, or from Togami's words himself, "crimson velvet." The only thing that the car had seduced was the crazy girl that sits behind him in English Literature. Now it was scratched up and grey and dirt stained with a slightly yellow gloss to it. </p><p>"Woah. This looks fantastic, Y/N." They nodded in response. </p><p>"Red Cadillac my ass," Y/N murmured, scratching the back of their neck, scrunching their nose. "This looks like a pathetic rip off that's been bought off of AliExpress for the price of a chicken nugget." Kazuichi snorted, and pulled out the small box of matches. </p><p>"Well, I'll put the car into engine so we can get away pretty quickly and shock the fuck out of that blond rich kid and his posse," Kazuichi took the keys from his pocket and turned it on. </p><p>Y/N watched him as he ran towards there, and they opened the box of matches and took one out. </p><p>They sparked it to life, a tiny orange flame dancing in the wind. The amount of despair this was going to cause is going to be immeasurable. And Y/N lived for it. </p><p>They flicked it inside of the car, and it caught on the leather seats. It spread quickly, reaching out of the windows and outside of the car faster than expected. Y/N turned to run to the Corolla and slammed the door shut. They barely had a second to breathe before Kazuichi spun them out of the field, running over weeds and crushing flowers underneath the tires. </p><p>They drove back to school in time for the first class. Thankfully they had P.E. next, so they changed out of the clothes they wore to setting Togami's car on fire, and reached the gymnasium. </p><p>"Y/N, Kazuichi? Where were you guys?" Hajime asked, glancing over to the newcomers dressed in their gym clothes. "You ran off during lunch and were gone the entire time." Hiyoko stuck her head out and glared at him. </p><p>"What did you do?" She snottily asked. "Set a car on fire?" </p><p>Y/N looked at Kazuichi with a smirk, who caught their eyes and smirked back. </p><p>"Maybe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>those chaotic playlists on youtube like "stealing cars with terushima yuuji" or "committing arson with tendou satori" is the reason why i set the building on fire, officer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>